


hot enough

by snowlike



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Secret Relationship, hinted neo, slight kenvi, smut and crack ??? is this a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlike/pseuds/snowlike
Summary: a rather conspicuous folder of videos depicting rival basketball and soccer team captains hongbin and wonshik gets out to their whole campus after one drunken night.naturally, sanghyuk and jaehwan pop a squat and watch together with the purest of intentions.





	hot enough

**Author's Note:**

> thank u celeste for beta-reading and giving me feedback w/ this ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

Sanghyuk’s beer is flat and stale and his ears are beginning to ring from the volume of the dance music booming through the speaker system of whoever the poor fuck is that inhabits this dorm.

All he knows is they’re gonna have a real fun time cleaning up the hundreds of solo cups that already litter the small living space and who knows how many puke stains tomorrow once this is all over.

Now, call him drunk and out of his mind but (if he isn’t totally crazy) he thinks maybe for a slight second, just _maybe_ the poor fuck who inhabits this dorm might actually be…

 

Himself.

 

Shocker right?

He’s really not completely sure but glancing over at a bedroom door with his name cut out in colorful construction paper on it, he supposes that that means it must be his then.

Right..?

He can’t really put the pieces totally together right now, there’s _way_ too many people to even get a good look at the layout of the living room and kitchen and be able to determine hey, yeah, this _is_ my place.

The thought of it is pretty funny though, Sanghyuk muses to himself as an unattractive snort of laughter bursts from his mouth. The girl standing next to him at the drinks table – he thinks that _might_ be his desk – shoots him a judgy look so Sanghyuk gathers what little decency he has left to slap a hand over his mouth and stifle his little giggles. She rolls her eyes and she’s kinda like really hot to be honest, so Sanghyuk figures maybe they should just start over. He leans up casually against the wall on one hand while running the other through his hair and biting his lip in what’s supposed to be a totally cool sex-dripping manner but really, to the normal not so completely obliterated out of their mind person, he kinda just looks like he’s having a stroke.

But at the very least she must think he’s kinda cute in that sort of goofy way when she rolls her eyes again but spares him the tiniest inklings of a smile before walking away and into the mass of people on the makeshift dance floor ( _his_ living room maybe?).

“Call me!” Sanghyuk yells, the words slurring a bit unintelligibly together and giggling to himself once more because of just how silly he really sounds

He’s next taken to pondering the existence of the plant (that might be his) sitting in the corner of the maybe-his living room. He reaches out a polite hand and shakes one of its leaves, bowing and introducing himself as smoothly as he can.

“Hi, my name is Naruto! And you my good photosynthetic friend are..?”

“Sanghyuk,” the plant growls out in warning, shaking his hand off from where he’s grabbed its strangely rock solid leaf, “That isn’t your name, idiot. And I’m not your fucking houseplant.”

Oh.

“Wha– OMG! Taekwoon hyung? I didn’t know you came to these sort of things, if you get what I mean,” Sanghyuk says, nudging the elder’s arm – huh, really not a leaf after all – with his elbow, wriggling his eyebrows up suggestively.

“You look like a dumbass. Stop that.”

“Oh hyung,” Sanghyuk coos, draping his arms around Taekwoon’s shoulders affectionately and nuzzling up to his side, burying his face in the crook of the elder’s neck. “I just love it when you call me that, I know it’s really your way of telling me how much you _love_ me,” Sanghyuk says, pressing his lips lightly to Taekwoon’s skin as he mumbles the words fondly.

And then, Sanghyuk finds himself staring up a strangely long-stretching expanse of whiteness.

“Holy shit, am I dead?!” Sanghyuk gasps, smacking his hands up to the sides of his face dramatically. 

“No dumbass,” a voice calls from somewhere. It sounds like it’s above him, so that must mean– 

“God?! Is it really you? Holy _shit_ , wait ‘til my mom hears about this,” Sanghyuk says, in a sort of smiley daze. “Can I get like an autograph or something to give to her?”

“I’m n–”

“You don’t understand,” he interrupts, “she’s like your biggest fan, _ever_. Like,” Sanghyuk sputters, flailing his hands around in a way that he hopes God knows means like a totally super lot.

“I’m not God!” the voice of must-be-God says, the slightest hint of aggravation in its tone.

Sanghyuk thinks for a moment, stroking his chin absentmindedly. “Are you my conscience then?”

“I’m your Hakyeon.”

Oh _shit_.

“Wha– Hakyeon hyung?! You mean you’re dead too?”

“Sanghyuk, you’re _not_ dead,” the voice, ‘Hakyeon’, says. “Now get up off the dirty fucking floor before you contract who knows what!”

He feels a firm hand grab his arm and pull him up – he hadn’t really realized he’d even been laying down, huh – and slowly the whiteness leaves his vision, the scene of the dance floor coming back to his sight. 

A voice that vaguely sounds like it might be Taekwoon’s mumbles how Hakyeon ruined the fun just before the dumbass (Sanghyuk’s pretty sure that might mean him) could really start freaking out over being dead.

“Shove him a little harder next time and maybe it’ll actually work,” Hakyeon mutters back.

“Holy shit, this party is banging!” Sanghyuk exclaims excitedly, ignoring them and throwing his arms around a rather unamused Hakyeon. “So who’s the fucker that planned this whole shindig anyway?” 

“ _You_ ,” Hakyeon and Taekwoon deadpan.

Sanghyuk feels his jaw drop, dropping his grip around Hakyeon and looking in disbelief between his two hyungs who definitely aren’t nearly drunk enough to his standards.

“No _way_! Really?!”

Before (judging by the irritated look on his face) Hakyeon can very literally slap some sense into Sanghyuk, he feels a pair of arms wrap tightly around his neck from behind.

“Dude!” the voice shouts, shrill and sounding about as drunk as Sanghyuk assumes he himself is. 

The voice tugs him around to face him and knocks their teeth together in a kinda very painful slobbery kiss. “This party is fucking _dope_ , Sanghyuk-ah, go us!” The voice – Jaehwan? He thinks it might be some guy named Jaehwan, whoever the fuck that is – exclaims when they part. He’s smiling really wide and his eyes are crinkling up from the intensity of it and he’s kinda just really cute so Sanghyuk kinda just laughs along and kisses him some more. He’s mouthing down Jaehwan’s jaw and Jaehwan is nipping at the shell of his ear when Hakyeon finally can’t stand to watch their gross little show anymore and clears his throat rather loudly. He’s tapping his foot quite obnoxiously and has his arms folded tightly over his chest when Sanghyuk and Jaehwan turn to look over at him.

“Hakyeon hyung?! What brings you here my man!” Sanghyuk shouts, smiling toothily as he reaches out a hand and smacks the elder roughly on the shoulder as if they weren’t just talking for a solid few minutes.

As bros do.

Before Hakyeon can open his mouth and comment on Sanghyuk’s unbelievable drunken stupidity once more, he’s cut off by a roar of loud cheers coming from the dance floor. Sanghyuk whips his head over to the noise like a lost puppy, fingers curling into the hem of Jaehwan’s shirt where his hands rest at the small of his back, and rises on his tippy toes to try and get a good look at whatever all the commotion is about.

He hears Jaehwan gasp and then feels himself dragged closer to the rest of the crowd, weaving their way through the mass of people until they can get a proper look at what’s going on. Everyone is dancing still but their gazes are all noticeably shifted towards the center of the crowd where, in all of their individual and combined super-hot glory, basketball team captain slash resident pretty boy Lee Hongbin is grinding back on soccer team captain slash resident holy-shit-he’s-hot boy Kim Wonshik.

Sanghyuk feels his jaw drop along with Jaehwan and everyone else who’s decided to watch the apparent entertainment for tonight. It’s like super hot, yeah, with the way Wonshik hyung-nim has his tatted up arms wrapped around Hongbin hyung-nim. His big and ridiculously pretty hands grip Hongbin’s tiny waist almost possessively, Hongbin’s plump ass rubbing relentlessly against Wonshik’s crotch – and _that_ is _definitely_ a boner if Sanghyuk’s ever seen one.

 _But_ , the question on everyone’s mind, almost more importantly than it just being high quality porn worthy: When the ever-loving hell did Wonshik and Hongbin even become friends?!

Or maybe they aren’t..?

But Hongbin hyung-nim seems to be smiling and laughing back over his shoulder so casually at Wonshik hyung-nim and his not really appropriate for the time jokes in a pretty damn friendly way.

Sanghyuk’s brain can’t really wrap around it. As far as he knows, and everyone else really for that matter, the two _hate_ each other’s guts with a deep, burning passion. Being a member of both the basketball and the soccer teams, Sanghyuk himself has grown to become very familiar with the all too frequent complaints the two always make about one another.

One is always too cocky or self-absorbed or downright _dumb_ for the other and likewise, but the worst of their feud seemed to happen one day after an especially rough basketball game.

Their team had lost, a crushing defeat ending with them down at least 30 points. And Hongbin, well, he took it really badly – the guy normally full of confident smiles and reassuring pats on the back for his teammates with a promise that they’ll do better next time was nowhere to be found.

Instead, Hongbin was _fuming_ mad. His skin, already drenched in sweat, glowed a concerningly red hue from both the anger and humiliation of losing so devastatingly. His head had hung low as they shook hands with the winning team and took the walk of shame down the court back towards the locker rooms. A home game of fucking course to really put the cherry on top for Hongbin as he glanced up into the stands and saw his classmates, professors, friends – all looking unsure and anywhere that wasn’t him because some team captain he was, losing and then being too much of an immature brat to regain the last bit of his pride and give them that reassuring smile everyone knows and loves.

Hongbin couldn’t even manage a hint of that smile and it had really started to concern Sanghyuk. He really looked up to him, the way the elder was always able to lighten the blow of any defeat and keep that positivity flowing through him and the others was something Sanghyuk truly admired. And just as one of their teammates had reached out to pull Hongbin in reassuringly by the shoulder, tell him that it was okay and there was nothing to be upset about, a shout from up in the stands made them all halt in their movements.

“Hey pretty boy! How about you try taking some of that energy you use to fuck anything with two legs and put it to work on your shitty defense, yeah?”

A few gasps had rang out in the stands, their entire side of the gymnasium going quiet enough to hear a pin drop as the owner of the voice stood up. The blush on Hongbin’s face spread to the tips of his ears and then down his neck and chest too, meaning this one was definitely more out of embarrassment rather than anger and exertion.

Hongbin’s chest had begun to heave as there in the stands, looming over the rest of the audience with his height and all the sheer laidback confidence he always manages to exude, was his sworn enemy – Kim Wonshik. Truthfully, he really hadn’t needed to stand up in order to be recognized as that deep of a voice was famous on their campus and unmistakable for anyone else.

That had meant Wonshik _wanted_ Hongbin to see him, to get a good look at the shame and embarrassment on his pretty little face, two emotions he so rarely let show.

Hongbin, in all his anger and lack of good judgment, had yelled a few not-so-nice words back at Wonshik and the two ended up in their usual shouting match within seconds. Hongbin had lunged, fists clenched tightly as his sides as if he was getting ready to start throwing punches, and Sanghyuk and another tall freshman had quickly grabbed and restrained him before Hongbin could get too far ahead of himself.

They pulled him back through the closed doors of the men's locker room, away from all the prying eyes and disappointed stares and stood frozen in fear and shock as Hongbin finally lost it and lashed out. He screamed – and internally, Sanghyuk had panicked a little as there was _no_ way the walls of the locker room could hide that ear-piercing of a sound – crumpling in on himself and breaking down into heaving sobs on the floor. Taekwoon (being the oldest and easily most responsible on the team) had grabbed the gaggle of wide-eyed boys and shoved them all into the direction of the wide open shower.

Taekwoon then glanced back at Hongbin one last time as the younger slammed his fist into a now nicely dented locker before quickly moving to follow the rest of the team, turning the water on to drown out the pitiful sounds of Hongbin’s sobs in the next room and telling the other boys to make sure to scrub behind their ears.

So needless to say that witnessing the two dancing so comfortably with each other, talking so happily, even being in the same fucking room as each other without a fist fight managing to break out is _quite_ the sight for sore eyes.

“Someone must’ve spiked their drinks with something really, really, _really_ strong,” Jaehwan mutters over his shoulder to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk really hadn’t been listening all too well though, his entire slim span of attention preoccupied with Jaehwan’s not-so-slim butt moving smoothly against his own crotch and perks an ear up as he realizes Jaehwan must be talking to him.

“Drinks? Did you say something about drinks? Want me to get you something?” Sanghyuk asks, throwing a million mindless questions at the elder and melting easily against his lips when Jaehwan just giggles, mumbling something about how cute Sanghyuk is, and turns his head around to kiss him.

After that Sanghyuk can’t say he really remembers too much of the party besides taking about half-a-dozen more shots of some cheap nameless alcohol that stings like a bitch down his throat and Jaehwan’s pretty face, blissed out and tear ridden, when Sanghyuk fucks him into his bed so hard he chokes on his own screams of Sanghyuk’s name.

 

*

*

*

 

The splintering headache from his hangover screams a good fucking morning to Sanghyuk when he wakes the next day. There’s a knot in his back so tight he can barely move and a very blanket hog-y Jaehwan next to him, taking up way too much of the mattress.

Sanghyuk notices he feels a lot chillier than usual this morning and tugs the blanket out of Jaehwan’s death grip, taking one glance under it and eyeing the dried cum on the elder’s stomach. 

_Ah._

“Well that’s nice,” Sanghyuk snorts. He’s not yet entirely sure that he wants to find out why on earth past-Sanghyuk decided it was a good idea to drink enough to give him a hangover this bad and the will to fucking sleep with his obnoxious – and sure yeah pretty, but _mostly_ obnoxious – roommate of all people.

He pushes the thought to the back of his head for another time and peers over Jaehwan’s sleeping form to find–yes! Good job past-Sanghyuk, you somehow managed to make sure you plugged your phone in before taking your post mind-blowing-nut sleep.

Sanghyuk reaches over Jaehwan swiftly to grab his fully charged phone off the nightstand, debates a second or two on whether or not he should shove the elder’s face into his pit and then quickly decides _no,_ definitely not because with Sanghyuk’s luck it’ll probably just turn the fucker on. He drops his head back against his pillow – the pillow he has to rip not-so-gently from under Jaehwan’s big annoying head – and presses the button on the side to light his screen up and awake.

It’s a damn good thing that today’s a Sunday and Sanghyuk has no classes because it’s already past 11AM and, oh _hello,_ he has at least a couple dozen text message notifications on his screen waiting for him. 

He scrolls through them pretty quickly, starting with the ones at the top which are mostly just the same ‘hey, killer party last night bro!’ and a few ‘omg i’m so sorry i think i puked on ur carpet and also stole one of ur shoes’-s thrown into the mix. Then he notices a few rather interesting messages towards the bottom.

Firstly, one from Hakyeon, 

_There’s a jar of $$$ on the counter, collected it @ the door b4 every1 could stiff u guys of fuck knows how much $$$ that u spent on alcohol._

Nice.

And another,

_Txt me when u wake up tmrw so I know ur not dead -__-_

to which Sanghyuk rolls his eyes at but begrudgingly follows the orders of and sends back a middle finger emoji.

Some from Taekwoon,

_Cleaned up the place a little before we cleared out._

_Ur welcome dumbass._

Then some, err, more from Taekwoon…

_I loev yuo._

_I jsut wnana squsyh ur rcheks semotiems._

_Mmsjxjxmcmkckdsjsklsk._

Sanghyuk’s not exactly sure he wants to know how much Taekwoon actually had to drink last night after him and Hakyeon went back to their own dorm stocked full with who knows how much red wine.

Or what else they did once they got there.

Gross, bad, Taekwoon is probably straight as a needle anyway, disgusting, disturbing, but Sanghyuk would totally bang if he wasn’t let’s be real, _ew._

Sanghyuk shudders and shakes his head, willing his brain to stop supplying him with the worst _ever_ thoughts and resulting mental images in the world.

He scrolls a little further and at the very bottom of his notifications is a message from a number he doesn’t have saved in his phone or recognize. When he presses his thumb against the home button’s fingerprint scanner and fully opens up his messages app, he finds that there is no content to the unknown sender’s text besides a single attachment. A folder, one his phone can’t properly open and so Sanghyuk decides to let curiosity get the better of him and whips out his laptop.

He sits, propped up against his headboard and fumbles around Jaehwan’s sleeping figure once more to grab his phone cable and plug it into his cell and laptop. The folder transfers quickly and in no time Sanghyuk has it loading up on his screen.

The files are videos, as evident by the .mp4 tags following each of their names which all seem to be dates.

180929.mp4, 180930.mp4, 181007.mp4 181013.mp4, 181015.mp3, 181026.mp4, 181031.mp4, 181103.mp4– 

Oh. That last one was the other night… funny.

Their thumbnails haven’t loaded yet, so Sanghyuk doesn’t really know for sure what the videos could possibly contain but he slides down to the foot of the bed and digs his earbuds out of the backpack that rests against one of the bed’s legs anyway.

‘Cos why not, right?

What else does he have better to do on a damn Sunday – other than maybe a little bit of probably very needed studying and getting his ass kicked by Hongbin hyung-nim in Overwatch? Hongbin hyung-nim, by the way, is like _ridiculously_ good at that damn game and probably even better at it then he is at–

_Sucking dick?!?!_

Holy shit.

Sanghyuk’s eyes widen comically and just about leap right out of their sockets when he mindlessly clicks on the first video in the folder, humming very nonchalantly to himself, and is greeted by the image of Hongbin hyung-nim.

Hongbin hyung-nim _on his knees._

Hongbin hyung-nim on his knees, butt-ass naked, kneeling between the legs of someone else who is _also_ seemingly as nude as him. Well, judging from what Sanghyuk can tell at least – tanned, bare thighs just slightly visible in the angle of the way this guy is holding the camera and, well, the fact that this dude’s got his whole dick whipped out and enveloped between Hongbin hyung-nim’s stretched and spit-slick lips.

Sanghyuk feels his jaw go slack instantly, his right hand fumbling already down to his crotch on instinct as the video buffers and then immediately starts to play.

The mystery guy fists his hand in Hongbin hyung-nim’s hair, long and delicate fingers winding into the soft brown locks and _pulling,_ a stifled moan from around the cock in his mouth sounding from Hongbin in response.

Sanghyuk gulps, because what a fucking sight this is – Hongbin hyung-nim following the tug of this guy’s hand and sinking his mouth lower and lower until he hits the base and that pretty wide expanse of his bare shoulders shudders while he gags on the weight in his throat. A loud, almost scarily deep groan comes from behind the camera and Sanghyuk curses his fucking luck because _shit_ this guy sounds like he must be really fucking hot too.

For a second, Sanghyuk thinks he might recognize the timber of this guy’s voice – from what little of it he’s heard at least. It kinda sounds like–

No, that would _never_ happen, not in a million fucking–

 “ _Fuck,_ _do that again baby_.” 

Oh _shit_.

 _“God,_ _you’re such a fucking slut.”_

Sanghyuk most definitely knows that sultry, naturally slow and slurred, unmistakable voice and he also kinda maybe thinks he wants _Wonshik_ _hyung-nim_ to call him a slut sometime too.

He hands fly to grip onto his laptop, scared he might actually buck the thing up and off his lap from how much his hips automatically bounce when Wonshik stands, pulling Hongbin by the hair to get him to look up and tilting the angle of the phone camera down to catch his face perfectly.

Hongbin whimpers as Wonshik pulls his head up, effectively sliding his mouth down to the base of his cock and then pulling him back down, repeating the action over and over again and effectively ruining his poor hyung-nim’s throat. Hongbin doesn’t seem to mind much though, his moans and whimpers picking up in frequency and volume and his hand tugging quickly at his cock, what looks to be achingly hard against his stomach now that Sanghyuk can actually see it a bit from this angle. 

Sanghyuk moans, his own dick being worked deliciously by his–

 

Wait.

 

That’s not his hand, Sanghyuk realizes dumbly as he tightens his grip and glances to where his hands still sit clutching desperately on his laptop. The hand on his cock doesn’t stop though, _huh_ , what a funny hallucinati–

“Having some fun without me, I see?” Jaehwan’s voice drawls, pitched a bit lower from his sleep but as playful as ever to match the toothy smile that spreads across his face, eyes glinting innocently up at a very in-shock Sanghyuk.

He like, _really,_ wants to kiss Jaehwan right now.

That’s probably a thought he shouldn’t be having because Jaehwan is just his _friend_ and they share a toilet and a back scratcher (yeah disgusting he knows, so what) and they also very clearly did more than enough last night to already challenge the status of their relationship.

But Jaehwan is like really super duper pretty – not Hongbin hyung-nim pretty but pretty in his own stupidly endearing way – and he’s playful and that playfulness makes Sanghyuk do a _lot_ of dumb shit so why not, right?

Sanghyuk leans down and grabs Jaehwan by his nape, craning his neck up from where he lies flat on his stomach, head next to Sanghyuk’s thigh, and kisses him hard on the mouth. Jaehwan smirks, moaning obnoxiously into his mouth just to poke fun but as pleased as always to be receiving a bit of Sanghyuk attention (he really isn’t too secretive about his whole size kink thing, and well, Sanghyuk is _big…_ in more ways than one).

“Lemme hear too,” Jaehwan breathes as they part, hand falling from Sanghyuk’s cock and tugging the headphones out of their slot in his laptop and turning up the volume with the press of a key instead.

On the screen Hongbin is still whining earnestly around the cock pounding down his throat and Wonshik’s noises have begun to pick up too, a litany of soft moans and exasperated groans and harsh pants.

“No fucking _way_ ,” Jaehwan giggles, pupils already blown dark and wide. He doesn’t even need to hear a proper word come from Wonshik’s mouth to know that it’s him – Sanghyuk is pretty sure him and Wonshik had (or maybe have) something going on at one point. Wonshik has just always been so smitten for the guy with the unbelievably cute face and even cuter mannerisms who sits in the front of the bleachers at all of his games, loudly cheering for his roommate and not so subtly for the team captain too.

And Sanghyuk kinda sorta also walked in on Wonshik pounding Jaehwan against their kitchen counter one day back in his freshman year. He’s only a sophomore now but still, Sanghyuk will probably _never_ forget the way the two had looked – Jaehwan all blushy and red and gasping for air as Wonshik held him down by the nape against the cold laminate of their counter, hips expertly skilled in their fluid movements. The poor, poor counter though, which Sanghyuk had just gazed at forlornly (he’d had a long day and was just _really_ hoping to stress-eat all his troubles away once he got home) before sighing and walking back out of their dorm. Wonshik had stared wide-eyed in shock as Jaehwan began to scratch his nails down the younger’s arms, whining at him not to stop like that _ever_ again and completely oblivious to the fact that they’d just been caught by his roommate.

But, that’s not really super important right now as Sanghyuk’s focus is brought back to the screen at the sound of a particularly loud groan and, _ah_ , Wonshik hyung-nim is cumming down Hongbin hyung-nim’s throat. How sweet.

Wonshik slips his cock out of Hongbin’s mouth with an obscene _pop!_ but keeps his hand in Hongbin’s hair to make sure he’s still looking at the camera. He lets his fingers trail down Hongbin’s jaw, stroking the strong line of it briefly and then presses his thumb against Hongbin’s plush bottom lip. Hongbin takes the wordless command easily, his eyes shimmering as he opens his mouth up for Wonshik to get a nice shot of his own cum still held on Hongbin’s tongue.

“That’s hot,” Jaehwan says breathlessly. He scoots up into a sitting position, pressed chest flush against Sanghyuk’s side as his hand reaches for the younger’s cock once more. He noses his face into Sanghyuk’s neck, kissing the skin of the wide column of his throat and murmuring a little plea for Sanghyuk to please touch him too.

The next video starts automatically once the footage cuts from the first one and Jaehwan gasps, both in pleasure as Sanghyuk’s big hand cups his erection in full and in shock that there’s _more_.

“A whole folder full,” Sanghyuk chuckles, a bit still in disbelief himself.

Jaehwan moans as they watch Hongbin, face-down on a bed and ass in the air, pressing back needily against Wonshik’s tongue on his hole. He’s whining, barely coherent words falling from his mouth as he begs and begs for more, anything just _please_.

“How the hell did you get these,” Jaehwan asks, thighs clenching tightly together as he tries to get a bit more of Sanghyuk’s touch on him.

Sanghyuk obliges, because he’s such a nice guy and all, and gets a firm grip on Jaehwan’s cock, thumbing at the slit as he says, “No fucking clue. They were sent to me by some random number last night. Are you sure you d–”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jaehwan interrupts. “I got them too,” he pants, phone now in his hand before he quickly locks it again and tosses it down the bed without a care. Their attention is quickly drawn back to the screen as Wonshik has now reached over and moved the phone from where it sits propped up across the bed and brings it in closer, letting a long finger slip into Hongbin as he gets a shot of the younger’s fluttering hole.

The video goes black for a second as Wonshik tilts his head down, seemingly dropping the camera into the mattress, and the loud swipe of his tongue against Hongbin’s entrance is heard. Jaehwan whines for a second about how jealous he is and Sanghyuk mindlessly says, “I’ll eat you out right here right now, are you joking?” His eyes never leaving the screen. 

Jaehwan’s breath hitches, “ _Please_ ,” before he crushes his lips against Sanghyuk’s once more.

The next video in the folder starts after that, and oh _fuck_ is this one quite different from the ones before – to say the least. A deep, desperate moan comes from the speakers and it’s glaringly obvious who is on their hands and knees this time, back arching for a beautiful display of endless tan skin.

Hongbin is pounding his hips relentlessly into Wonshik, the phone propped up against something on the bed once again to get a perfect full shot of their bodies. His back is so ridiculously muscled and broad and Wonshik looks perfect bouncing forward on the sheets under him. 

Jaehwan gasps at the sight but can’t tolerate sitting still any longer after the words Sanghyuk had just said to him. He releases his grip around Sanghyuk’s cock, the younger grunting in disapproval before he’s pushed flat down by the shoulders onto the bed. 

Jaehwan clambers on top of him easily, making sure to keep the laptop still open and playing as he moves it down away from them on the bed and straddles Sanghyuk’s hips. Sanghyuk’s hands grab at the small of Jaehwan’s back and pushes him down closer to his chest, capturing the elder’s lips and leading their hips to grind down against one another. Their erections rub together and Jaehwan gasps, hips stuttering before he pulls away from Sanghyuk’s mouth and pushes him back down on the bed.

Jaehwan rises up on his knees and before Sanghyuk knows it he has a faceful of Jaehwan’s ass, the elder gripping Sanghyuk’s headboard and pressing down pleadingly against Sanghyuk’s mouth.

A fat swipe of Sanghyuk’s tongue against Jaehwan’s hole has him doubling over instantly, one hand flying to his cock to try to stop himself from cumming embarrassingly fast. It’s really not much use though as Sanghyuk makes quick work for Jaehwan to fall entirely apart, grabbing the elder’s hips and digging his long fingers into the skin there in a tight grip to guide Jaehwan smoothly back and forth against his tongue.

Jaehwan whines, hand leaving his cock to grab at Sanghyuk’s hair, and sputters about how he’s really gonna cum if Sanghyuk doesn’t slow the _fuck_ down. In response, Sanghyuk just pinches his hip teasingly and flicks his tongue against Jaehwan’s perineum before slowly pulling back to murmur nonchalantly, “Cum then.”

Jaehwan’s about to argue that he doesn’t want to hear Sanghyuk whine when he’s too tired to suck him off after this but snaps his mouth shut before the words can even leave his mouth as Sanghyuk sucks his balls into his wet-hot mouth. Jaehwan cums with a shout, both hands now fisted in Sanghyuk’s hair and probably about to suffocate him as Sanghyuk’s hand flicks his hand up on the head of his cock and eases even more of the milky fluid out of him.

Jaehwan rises up off his face shakily and falls down on the bed next to him, chest heaving as the aftershocks of his orgasm hit him. Sanghyuk cages him in quickly, bringing their lips together as he ruts his hips against Jaehwan’s thigh. Jaehwan wraps both hands around his cock quickly, jerking him off shakily while Sanghyuk drops his mouth to Jaehwan’s neck and bites a few marks into his skin, muffling his groans as he hits his orgasm too.

Sanghyuk lets his forearms give out and flops down directly on top of Jaehwan after that, blissfully ignoring his shout of protest as Sanghyuk’s body weight nearly crushes him to death. He pushes the younger off of him weakly, crawling into his side and swinging a leg up over Sanghyuk’s thighs to cuddle him instead.

Their attention snaps over to Sanghyuk’s laptop in surprise at the sound of running water, specifically what looks to be–

“Isn’t that the men’s locker room?”

Sanghyuk squints, his eyes must really not be deceiving him after all and then–

“Holy shit! It’s me!” He shouts, and Jaehwan’s eyes widen as they both shoot up and pull the computer back into Sanghyuk’s lap. 

Sure enough just barely visible in the background of Wonshik fucking Hongbin against a locker, completely oblivious to what’s happening and scrubbing himself squeaky clean under the shower, is Sanghyuk himself.

“Damn,” Jaehwan whistles lowly. “They’ve got balls,” He comments, impressed at how they (A) fucked in the presence of at least a few team mates, (B) managed to film it, and (C) did it all without getting caught.

“I thought Wonshik didn’t go to your guys’ games though?”

“He doesn’t,” Sanghyuk mutters. Being a member of the soccer team he’s begged his precious captain there to come see one of his other games more than enough times. “Well, except that one time…” He says, thinking back quietly to when they’d had that shouting match in the stands and slowly connecting the pieces of Wonshik’s words and actions to what they’re witnessing right now. 

“Huh.” 

“Yeah, _huh_.”

“Well at least now you’re like kinda famous,” Jaehwan smiles, patting Sanghyuk on the chest and pushing his laptop closed to ignore his squirming and snuggle into Sanghyuk’s broad chest happily.

“Uh huh, great. Han Sanghyuk starring in sextape number eight million as the dumbass in the background.” 

Jaehwan giggles, the two both letting their eyes slip shut and murmurs, “That’s the spirit.”

 

*

*

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos very appreciated ❦ [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/luvshik).


End file.
